Ginny's search
by Amber of Green Gables
Summary: Told in Ginny's point of view. When Ginny finally gets a letter from Harry after a long summer of no responses from him. She finds he has gone away to look for the horcruxes what should she do? My first ever fanfiction. Please review
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the plots of the original books. I just came up with the plot for this story.

I sat bent over the desk,. my long, red hair falling in my face as I wrote:

Dear Harry,

Where are you? It's late August and we have been unable to reach you all summer. Mum even tried sending you a letter in the mugle post, we still got no response. We're all dreadfully worried. Mum especially. She's always asking Ron and I if we've gotten anything from you, trying to pretend she's not worried, but she is worried, Harry. We're all worried.

I miss you so much. I wish you would write. I hope nothing awful has happened. Are you alright? Oh please write, Harry, please. I can't stand not knowing, At least let me know you're okay. I still love you, but I understand your reasons for breaking up. I always knew you'd go all noble on me.

I won't say much about the Order. Just in case something happens to this letter, I am sending it with pigwidgon, so you never know . All I will say is we're all well, and everyone is very worried about you. Please write soon.

Love always,

Ginny

There. That sounds alright. Just desperate enough, I thought. I addressed the envelope to Harry potter, not knowing anything else about his whereabouts. I would just have to trust pigwidgion on that one, which wasn't always the smartest thing to do, erratic owl that he was.

I got up and walked out of the room in search of Ron. I found him in his bedroom beginning to pack his trunk for school and mumbling to himself about how mum makes him start packing "a whole bloody week" before school starts.

"Ron," I said, interrupting his long string of mumbled complaints

"What, Ginny?" he asked irritably

"Can I borrow pigwidgon?"

"Oh, sure. You can have him for all I care, He's a right pain"

"Thanks, Ron" I said strolling over to get the bird.. Ron grunted a you're welcome to me and resumed his packing and grumbling as I left the room, Pidwidgon in tow.

When I got back to my room I tied the letter to pigwidgon's leg.

"Find Harry for me, Pig, find Harry," I told him as I opened the window.

He chirped determinedly in fierce agreement. I smiled as he flew out the open window.

It was on the day before we left for school that it finally came. A letter from Harry at last! my fingers were shaking as I untied the string that held the letter to pigwidgon's leg. I opened the envelope haphazardly, hands shaking even more violently. I read the letter expectantly, hoping for some simple explanation. One that would mean all the unanswered letters were just a misunderstanding, that Harry was safe and I would see him the next day at Kingscross on platform 9 and 3 quarters. However, that wasn't the case. This is what the letter said:

Dear Ginny,

I have gone to look for the other horcruxes. The other owls couldn't find me for the longest time, but pigwidgon seemed really determined. Passed out as soon as he got here, poor fellow; Be sure to give him some owl treats. I need to do this Ginny, I'm sorry. I wish you could be with me, but I am afraid for your safety. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you. The same goes for Ron and Hermione. I miss you all terribly. especially you, Ginny

Love,

Harry

Luckily I was in the privacy of my room when I read it because I burst into tears right on the spot. He was gone. I didn't know if I'd ever see him again. I thought of telling Mum, but decided against it. She would be more upset knowing he was off on his own like that and doing such dangerous work than she would be if she wasn't sure of where he was or what he was doing. I wanted to tell Ron I had gotten the letter, but decided to wait until we were on the train, afraid that he might say something to mum and upset her.Yes, I decided, it would be much better if I waited to disc the matter with Ron and Hermione until we were on the train tomorrow.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" I called out as I boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"Bye!" Yelled Ron, Waving, as the train started to pull out of the station

"Goodbye," they called back at us.

"See you at Christmas," Ron added as the train really began to pick up speed. Mum and Dad waved, and so did we. We waved until the train rounded the bend, and they disappeared from our sight.

"Well... I suppose I should go look for Hermione," said Ron, trying to avoid the fact that harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, I'll come with you" I told him.

" Okay, then let's go"

We found Hermione sitting in a compartment with Neville and Luna.

"Hi Ron!" squealed Hermione, jumping up and hugging him. She turned pink and let go of him quickly."Hi Ginny, Good to see you! Sorry I couldn't come to the burrow this year. we were on Holiday in France all summer. I just got back day before yesterday"

"It's okay, Hermione," said Ron dismissivly, blushing after her hug,"don't worry about it"

"Hi Hermione, good to see you too." I said, giving her a quick hug. "Hi Luna, Hi Neville, how've you been?"

"Just fine, " said Neville, "although I lost all my socks over the summer. Gran was furious. Good thing they were a horrible brown and yellow plaid color that she bought to replace my old white ones" He grinned mischievously.

Ron, Hermione, and I all laughed in a fake way. The horrible, unspoken truth of Harry having disappeared was looming over us, making real happiness impossible.

"I'm fine, in case anyone wanted to know," said Luna in a calm, bored voice. She was holding a copy of the Quibler that had a strange picture of what looked like a pink fluffy werewolf in its wolf form on the cover. She noticed me staring at it and said. " Oh, yes, haven't you heard? the fluferewolves are making a come back in Britain. Pretty soon there will be so many bitten it will be considered an epidemic"

"Oh, that's very interesting, Luna" said Hermione, humoring her.

"I've got something to tell you," I said as I pulled the compartment door closed, deciding that Neville and Luna should be in on it too. After all they had both helped us in the past when we had battled the death eaters.

"What?" came a chorus of four voices, eager to hear what news I might have.

"Is it Harry?" asked Hermione, guessing by the look on my face.

I nodded "I've gotten a letter from him," I told them," Yesterday morning. I didn't want to tell anyone. I was afraid to upset mum. I thought it best that we wait to discuss it in the train." I pulled the letter from my pocket and read it aloud. Hermione looked scared. Ron and Neville both looked worried. Luna had the same calm expression as always.

"Oh no," Hermione managed to squeak

"I should have known," said Ron sadly

"What should we do?" I asked

"I dunno." came three voices at once. The only person who had not spoken since I told them my news was Luna.

"Easy," she said." We go find him" Seeing our blank, incredulant stares, she added, "Well, we can't just let him go get himself killed, can we?

We all knew this was true. We couldn't stay at Hogwarts with Harry off battling voldemort and destroying horcruxes. We would not be able to keep him out of our minds. We wouldn't know if he was dead or alive. We needed to be with him. We needed to help him. Life at Hogwarts without Harry just wouldn't be right.

Slowly one at a time each one of us shook our heads."No, we can't" we each said one after another."We can't just let him go."

"So when do we leave?" I asked, anxious to get started

"We'll meet in the entrance hall at midnight," said Luna, still as calm as ever.

"but we need a plan!" protested Hermione, always the sensible one.

"Don't worry we'll think of something," Luna told her

"Well, alright," said Hermione, grudgingly, "tonight, then"

We all nodded in agreement. The sooner, the better.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or the plots for the original books.**

**A/N: I am new to fanfiction and would really appreciate if you would R&R. This is my first ever fanfic, so tell me what you think! Happy Reading! **



**Amber**

**Chapter 2**

I sat through the sorting, not hearing a word of it. My mind was on

Harry. Where could he be? Where would we look? Was he alright? I didn't eat

anything at the feast. I took a plate of food and picked at it. Hermione didn't

seem to be eating either, but Ron and Neville were eating as if it was their

last meal, perhaps because it was, in a way. We would only be able to snitch so

much food.

"Are ya alright, Ginny?" Seamus Finnigan asked me noticing me picking at

my food. "Do you feel well? You look ill"

"I'm just fine," I told him, unconvincingly.

He went back to his food for a while. Ron. Hermione, Neville, and I

were all silent.

Seamus looked up and again and said, "My, you lot are quiet today.

Where's Harry? Is he on holiday?"

"No," said Ron, shaking his head sadly, "He's¬ –"

"We don't know where he is," I interrupted, not wanting Ron to let

anything slip, "He might have gone on Holiday."

"Strange," said Seamus, frowning and going back to his roast beef.

It was half past eleven, and I was lying on my bed, still dressed,

staring off into space. Hermione came into the dormitory carrying a large, cloth

sack and her school trunk, which she had enchanted to float along behind her,

weightlessly

"Come on, Ginny," She whispered, not wanting to wake any of the other

girls "Ron and Neville, and I just nicked some food from the kitchens. Are you

ready to go? Do you want me to bewitch your trunk for you?"

"Yes, please do," I said in a low whisper

She pointed her wand at my trunk, sitting beside my bed "Wingaurdium

Leviosa," she whispered and the trunk hovered in the air effortlessly. "There,

that should keep it in the air by itself, but if it gives you any trouble let me

know," she added.

I agreed and we made our way to the common room on tip-toe. Ron and

Neville were already waiting for us there. We greeted one another quietly and

set out for the entrance hall..

"Who's there?" cried the fat lady. "Ron? Neville? Ginny? And you,

Hermione?" she spluttered. She pronounced Hermione's name as if it was the name

of a despicable traitor. " Two prefects out after hours? Tsk, tsk. You should be

ashamed of yourselves!" We ignored her, hurrying down the corridor. "Oh that's

right! Just ignore me! After all I'm just a portrait!" she hollered after us

"Blast," I heard Ron mutter under his breath, "Filtch will hear her . .

. carrying on like that!"

We made it to the spiral staircase without more complication. We were

nearly all the way down it when Neville cried out in pain. I looked down in

horror. Neville had forgotten to skip the false step. Ron, Hermione, and I

looked at each other, knowing it unwise to speak, for fear that Filch or Peeves,

the Poultergeist, would hear us.

We were trying to get him out of the step when Luna came in through a

door on the other side of the hall. Coming over to us, she realized what had

happened. She gave a small sigh and started to help us pull him out of the step.

Little by little we got him out, first his knees, then his calves. We nearly had

him out when peeves swooped down on us.

"Oh my, my, my, what have we here? The wee students out of bed again?

Harry Potter the rotter's friends? Oh I see's? I see's, alright?" he screeched

loudly enough to wake the whole castle, "Harry Potter is a rotter . . .," he

chanted under his breath and cackled maniaclly

"Go away, peeves!" I snarled loudly, without worrying about Filch

hearing. I guessed he had already heard Peeves's screeching and was on his way,

his trusty cat, Mrs. Noris in tow.

"Shhhhh! Ginny!" Hermione whispered, frantically pressing a finger to

her lips. "Fil –"

She never got the chance to finish because that's when we all heard it

"Students out of bed at this hour. . . " growled the voice of Argus

Filtch. He wasn't far off. Maybe just around the corner. We all tugged at

Neville frantically.

Ron grunted as Neville came free and toppled over on him. Filtch's

mutterings were louder now. "Little rule breakers… We'll get 'em, We will, Mrs.

Noris, my pretty." Ron and Neville untangled themselves as Luna Hermione, and I

ran for the doors. Ron and Neville ran after us. We closed the door just as

Filtch rounded the bend into the entrance hall. We were not sticking around. Our

trunks floating behind us, we ran until we reached the Forbidden Forest.

By the time we got there my heart was pounding and everyone was out of

breath. We sat in silence for a while catching our breath and realizing the full

magnitude of the thing we had just done.

I could not comprehend it. I had snuck out of the castle in the middle

of the night. I was going to look for Harry Potter, you-know-who's greatest

enemy. It would be dangerous, yet I was no stranger to danger. I had, after all,

helped him battle you-know-who twice before, but I knew this would not be like

the other times. This was not one day of horrible fighting. This would be many

days – weeks, months even – of running and looking. I had to admit to myself if

things did not go well – or even if they went well – we might meet death eaters

– or even you-know-who himself -- along the way

I looked up at the others and broke the silence. "So, what now?"

**A/N: So that's it for chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. I, personally, **

**thought chapter one was better, but if you want to hear more please review! **

**Thanks!**


End file.
